Exaited
Exaited to wspólny projekt muzyczny znanego producenta muzycznego i aranżera Tomasza Sidoruka oraz pięknej i zdolnej wokalistki i autorki tekstów Agnieszki Drewnickiej. Exaited to połączenie dance, electro i r'n'b - na początku zespół tworzył w języku angielskim - od kliku lat skupia się jednak wyłącznie na polskiej muzyce tanecznej. Projekt działa na rynku muzycznym już od 2005 roku - współpracę zapoczątkował utwór "Taką chciałeś mnie" puszczany w lokalnych stacjach radiowych. W 2006 roku wypuszczony został pierwszy oficjalny singiel grupy "Nie chcę" - który był zarazem początkiem Agnieszki Drewnickiej z wielką sceną muzyczną. Marzeniem piosenkarki było wystąpienie na imprezie Radia Eska HITY NA CZASIE - dzięki stworzeniu piosenki w języku angielskim "We can dance" - było to możliwe. Exaited ponownie wystąpiło na festiwalu już rok później w 2009 z hitem "Show me your affection". Oba utwory okazały się strzałami w dziesiątkę i zyskały wysokie miejsca na radiowych listach przebojów. Dzięki utworowi "Sunshine" - wytwórnia w Barcelonie zaproponowała artystom współpracę. Powstał w ten sposób osobny projekt Ines - którego przebój "Believe" - pojawił się na listach przebojów w radiach całej Europy. Od kilku lat Tomasz i Agnieszka współpracują, tworząc utwory taneczne w nurcie disco polo - do czego tak naprawdę od zawsze dążyli. I tak hity: "Naucz mnie kochać", "Daj, daj, daj" czy "Nie chcę" na zawsze zagościły w sercach fanów disco polo. Bardzo dobry wokal, ciekawe elektroniczne aranżacje i wysoka jakość sprawiają, że piosenki wnoszą powiew świeżości do polskiej muzyki tanecznej. Tomasz Sidoruk przed rozpoczęciem współpracy z Exaited posiadał już duże doświadczenie na scenie muzycznej. Jego kariera miała początek w zespole Torino. W latach 1993-1994 w zespole Milano grał na klawiszach. Od roku 1995 do 2000 występował w autorskiej grupie Cinzano. A od 1997 r. w Kozacy FM - zespole, który zdobył wielką popularność wśród słuchaczy muzyki tanecznej. Jako producent, aranżer, i realizator dźwięku z sukcesami współpracował z zespołami: Boys, Toples, Focus, Łukash, V.I.P, Model MT i Vabank. Agnieszka Drewnicka w branży muzycznej pojawiła się dziesięć lat temu w 2005 roku - jednak w disco polo na dobre zaistniała dopiero trzy lata temu. Wcześniej współpracowała z DJ'ami, tworząc muzykę klubową. Artystka przyznaje jednak, że cały czas pomagała kolegom z branży disco, wspierając ich tekstami i muzycznymi pomysłami. Dzięki zaufaniu, którym obdarzyła Tomasza Sidoruka - dziś możemy słuchać jej tanecznych i elektryzujących utworów. Dużą rolę w jej sukcesie odegrał także Zenek Martyniuk z zespołu Akcent, z którym stworzyła duet. Artystka koncertuje nie tylko w całej Polsce, ale i za granicą. W zeszłym roku występowała w Niemczech a w przyszłym planuje koncerty w Szwajcarii i Belgii. Aktualnie Exaited kończy pracę nad autorską płytą. Zespół posiada oficjalny fanpage na Facebooku. Grupa ma dwadzieścia sześć tysięcy fanów na samym portalu. Exaited posiada także oficjalną stronę internetową, na której znajdziecie aktualności, dyskografię, informacje o zbliżających się występach, galerię oraz teledyski grupy. Exaited to zdecydowanie jeden z tych zespołów, z którym doskonale będziecie się bawić do samego rana. Lista piosenek: 1. Exaited - Blisko Ciebie 2. Exaited - Co ja się z Tobą mam (Ostróda 2014) 3. Exaited - Cykady na cykladach 4. Exaited - Daj daj daj 5. Exaited - Dziś Ci to powiem 6. Exaited - Już mnie nie jarasz 7. Exaited - Kawałek nieba 8. Exaited - Nie unikaj 9. Exaited - Queen Of The Night 10. Exaited - Show Me Your Affection 11. Exaited - Taka prawda 12. Exaited - Teraz już wiem 13. Exaited - Tylko Ciebie 14. Exaited - We can dance Kategoria:Zespoły